


Alpha and Omega

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama, Long One Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Tezuka returned to Japan, only to find Fuji working for the brothel. A/B/O dynamic.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to write an alpha and omega fic!!   
> While putting everything on hold... so enjoy this fic.

Tezuka stood still, watching the scene unraveling in front of him.

“Is this your first time?” The voice asked with a smile. 

Before he could utter any words, the man with shimmering light brown hair whisked him away, towards the narrow hallway. 

They bathed in red coloured fluorescent light, passing the monogenous wooden door with gold coloured etching displaying the room’s number. 

As he passed them one by one, he heard the voices; the panting, screaming, crying - all in the name of pleasure.

But it was the strong, intoxicating scent that caught him off guard. Thay alluring, intoxicating scent designed to attract alphas like himself, as well as the sensitive betas. 

It was to be expected, Tezuka thought to himself, to find such establishment filled with that scent and he had foolishly thought the scent wouldn’t affect him, not when he had someone in mind. All because he believed he wanted to believe that he was not  _ one _ of those alphas.

Tightening the grip on his hand, he continued following the slender figure in front of him. Up the stairs, into another dimly lighted hallway, until they arrived at the pointed room. 

The same wooden door with golden etched number stood in front of them.

The door clicked open when he saw the bright coloured neon light from the outside world, illuminating the small space. He quickly used the opportunity to push his once childhood friend, an omega, inside. 

“What the hell, Fuji!?...” He yelled out loud, closing the door behind him. He was breathing hard, affected by the pungent scents.

In the middle of the room, stood the piercing blue eyes. The once proud prodigy of Seigaku merely smiled at him.

“Welcome back, Tezuka.” Fuji told him, calmly. His wide smile never left his feminine face. “Didn’t expect to see you here though… Frustrated already?” He teased, followed by the light chuckle that echoed inside the s room. 

It didn’t take long for Fuji to start unbuttoning his white cotton shirt. The pale white skin revealed itself as the black coloured buttons slipped out, one by one.

“Stop that.” Tezuka told the other figure. 

The alpha male stood in front of the closed doorway, reluctant to step further inside. The pungent omega’s scent started to affect him, and it was worsened by the presence of the blue-eyed man. 

Despite what he said, Fuji dropped his white cotton shirt to the floor and moved on to his lower half, grabbing the skinny blue jeans by the waist. He pulled down the metal zipper, revealing the gray coloured underwear, and in the same time, earning another stern look from the bespectacled man. 

“Isn’t this what you came for?” Fuji asked, teasingly. “It’s what everyone came for…” He continued, slipping out from both garments. 

Illuminated by the changing neon light, the blue-eyed stood naked in the middle of the room. He kept his hands by his side, exposing the pale coloured genital for the alpha male to see. 

Light shone between his legs, tracing then limp cock and round balls that hang in between. 

The curved waist, the pale white skin, and sculptured shoulder; Tezuka couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful figure in front of him, even if he wanted to. 

Fuji too, kept his eyes on the alpha male as he stood naked, with only the wide leather collar that protected his neck. 

Slowly, the slender omega stepped out of the discarded garments to approach his ex-captain. “Did you find it?” He asked softly.

Warm hands touched Tezuka’s burning cheeks, as well as the strong, pungent pheromones that radiated from the blue-eyed omega. 

He immediately covered his nose and mouth, trying to prevent the heavy scents from entering his body. He did not want to lose to that raw impulses. 

Wet lips were now nibbling on his earlobes as the omega male stood in front of him, pushing his naked body against his.

“Tell me, Tezuka...” Fuji whispered, breathing straight to the exposed ear. “Did you find it, your fated one…?” He asked again, biting hard on the soft earlobe.

The alpha male quickly pushed the laughing prodigy away.

“Stop it…” He yelled out, hardly able to breathe due to empowering pheromones. 

Fuji merely laughed out loud, finding delight in watching the bespectacled man struggling against his scent.

“You never change, Tezuka.” Fuji told him with a wide smile.

The prodigy made a turn and walked towards the white sheeted bed, located next to the only window that illuminated the room. There were no blinds to cover the glass window. 

Climbing up the bed, he leaned against the cold window. His curved silhouette blocked the light that shined through the large window.

“Who told you I was here anyway?” Fuji asked while staring at the outside world.

From where the room was located, the blue-eyed omega was able to watch the people below him; walking, rushing, exploring the night life.

“Oishi did.” 

“Always so resourceful.” He replied, turning his eyes back to the alpha figure. 

He saw that Tezuka had moved from the doorway and now standing on top of the discarded clothing before bending down to pick up the crumpled garments.

“Leave it.” Fuji told the other figure.

Tezuka ignored him and grasped the discarded clothing on the floor.

“Come fuck me instead.” Fuji continued, undeterred. 

Looking up, the alpha male was greeted by the sight of the twitching entrance, fully exposed as Fuji spread his legs widely, challenging him.

“It’ll be like old time.” The omega teased, slipping his own finger deep inside the red coloured entrance. He soon added another finger, stretching the tight entrance for the alpha male to see.

The room was soon filled with echoes of his ragged breathing and slow moans as he moved the two digits roughly. 

“Te-zu-ka…” He called out, eyes locked to the quiet figure in front of him. “I’m… I’m on the pills too, so you can stick it in raw...” The omega added, stretching the tight entrance as wide as his fingers could. “Everyone does…”

Tezuka clutched the discarded garments, eyes fixated on the naked figure.

He wanted to look away but found himself unable to do so. Heart beating loudly, he could hardly breathe as Fuji’s pheromone affecting him.

He knew, if this was in the past, he would have succumbed to the burning lust.

At the moment the omega’s scent hit him, he would spread those toned and slender legs, thrusting deep inside that warm and twitching entrance. He would made the prodigy his; spilling his loads deep inside that tight hole, marking that slender body with his scents, hearing his name moaned endlessly from the blushing lips.

But... that was in the past.

“Stop it, Fuji.” Tezuka told the moaning figure instead, throwing the omega’s clothing to the bed. “I’m not here for that…” He added, trying to remain calm.

“What are you here for then, Tezuka?” Fuji asked, sighing out loud. 

The omega kicked his discarded clothings off the bed and removed his fingers out of the puckered entrance, only to lightly touched his erect manhood. The pink coloured tip was leaking in precum.

Stroking the tiny slit with his thumb, the prodigy threw his head back, moaning softly. 

“You know…” Fuji continued, “The alphas that has been coming here… They weren’t any good.” He moaned, using his other free hand to caress the round nipple. He pinched the erect tip, sending shivers to his own body. 

“Fuji…” Tezuka groaned again. His head was spinning from the overwhelming heat. He could hardly breathe with the pungent scent surrounding him.

“They came too fast, leaving me in the rut.” The omega continued, licking his lips. “Did you know that this one guy-” 

“STOP IT.” Tezuka yelled out, cutting off the blue-eyed prodigy. “Stop this nonsense, Fuji.” Tezuka repeated, gritting his teeth. There was anger reflected in his eyes.

Though taken aback, the omega merely smiled and shifted his position.

On his hands and knees, Fuji started crawling towards the ex-captain. 

“Tezuka…” he called out tenderly, reaching out to the alpha’s male. 

Wet lips soon touched Tezuka’s woolen pants, followed by the roaming hands that grapsed the side of his pants.

Parting his lips, Fuji cupped the bulging groin that appeared on the tight pants. He wetted the grey coloured fabric with his saliva, before pulling down the metal zipper with his mouth.

Both the underwear and Tezuka’s woolen pants came down, just enough to reveal the alpha male’s fully erect and leaking manhood. 

“You did change, Tezuka…” Fuji teased, noticing the growth in size.

The omega calmly parted his lips, taking the thick sized cock inside his mouth.

Coarse groans slipped out of the alpha’s dry throat. He grasped the light brown hair, moaning as Fuji slipped his mouth further down the twitching manhood. Coating the erect cock with his saliva. 

It didn’t take long for the prodigy to take the whole manhood inside his mouth. He too, let out a soft growl, sending vibration into Tezuka’s sensitive flesh.

“Fuji…” The alpha male growled coarsely. 

His knees were trembling, losing to the heat that enveloped his manhood. Combined with the sweet, alluring scent that was overpowering him, Tezuka knew he was losing his control.

He quickly pulled the omega male away from him, watching that red coloured lips releasing his erect manhood. 

“Fuji…” He growled again, noticing the trail of saliva dripping out of the omega’s mouth. 

The long, clear string of saliva connected to the tip of the alpha male’s cock.

“Tezuka…” The omega replied, licking his lips.

Breathing hard, Tezuka pushed the slender figure down to the bed, capturing the wet lips.

He tasted himself as he slipped his tongue inside the warm mouth. Fuji easily accepted him, tangling his own tongue with him.

Amongst the tight locked lips, he felt the busy hands that slipped inside his polo shirt. 

“Take it off…” Fuji whispered before capturing his lips again.

He obeyed, prying his shirt with difficulties as Fuji kept him busy. 

The shirt soon fall off from his body with the piercing blue eyes looked at him tenderly.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned again, lifting his body from the bed to wrapped his arms around the alpha male’s neck. “Kiss me again.” He whispered to his lips.

He felt the warm air and the soft, succulent lips. 

Like a servant to his master, he obeyed, capturing the omega’s mouth again, tasting the inside of his once trusted friend, his lover… 

They sat on the bed, holding each other. Fuji’s legs were wrapped around his waist, causing their erection to touch each other. 

Lips to lips, Tezuka wrapped his fingers around the leaking manhoods, stroking the two cocks together while his other hand gropped the omega’s soft buttocks, pressing against the smooth skin. 

Fuji slipped out long moans in front of the alpha. 

Blushing in red that perfectly contrasted the pale white skin, the slender figure moved forward, body shivering with the raising pleasure. 

Tezuka took the opportunity and slipped his finger inside the twitching entrance. The warm flesh quickly tightened around his finger. 

He heard another soft moans that escaped the parted mouth. Fuji’s long eyelashes fluttered against the air. He couldn’t help but to kiss the closed eyelids.

Gently, tenderly, he inserted another finger inside the twitching entrance, earning another soft whimpers from the parted lips.

“Fuji…” He whispered the omega’s name, nibbling on the burning earlobe.

His fingers slipped deeper inside, grazing the twitching flesh that reacted to his movement.

Clear, lubricant like liquid, produced by the omega’s own body, leaked out of the puckered entrance, easing the penetration. 

“Haa… Aaa-” Fuji moaned sharply, noticing the fingers bumping against his sensitive prostate.

Tezuka gave the swollen flesh a pinch, causing the slender figure to quiver. His hands grasped the alpha male’ shoulders tightly.

“Don’t…” Fuji murmured, out of breath. His own pheromones started to work against him. 

He thrusted his hips against Tezuka’s fingers, yearning for more friction. 

The alpha male gladly obeyed and pushed the slender figure on the bed. He quickly added another finger inside the tight entrance, eliciting sharp and lewd moans from the omega’s quivering body.

Three fingers slipped in and out of the puckered entrance.

Drawn by the pink coloured nipples, Tezuka bent down and took one of the erect tips in his mouth. He pulled the soft nipple using his teeth, gritting them softly until they hardened.

“Tezuka-...” Fuji moaned desperately. The combination of his own pheromones and the alpha’s scent starting to take effect. His whole body now flushed red from the burning heat.

He thrusted his manhood against Tezuka’s fingers - where the leaking precum had drenched the alpha’s hand - while clenching tightly against the three digits that were now spreading his insides. 

“Hurry…” The blue-eyed omega whispered, begging for relieve from the itching desire. 

Tezuka took one last bite on the swollen nipples before forcing the male prodigy to turn around.

With his back facing the alpha male, Fuji lifted up his lower half, wiggling his ass as the red coloured entrance dripped heavily with his own anal juice. He grasped the white sheet towards him. 

Taking a deep breath, he waited for the alpha male’s thick cock to penetrate him. Moaning when Tezuka spread the twitching entrance with his fingers. 

The alpha male kneeled behind him, watching the red coloured flesh dripping wet and moving. He wrapped one hand around his own cock that was leaking heavily with precum.

Slowly, he pushed the painfully erect manhood inside the tight entrance, stretching the red coloured flesh.

Fuji’s long and sharp moans quickly echoed inside the simple room. “Tezuka-…” He called out, clenching his insides tightly against the thick manhood.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called back, groaning coarsely. 

Bit by bit, the warm flesh engulfed his erect cock, tightly massaging the sensitive organ, until it had swallowed the penetrating cock fully.

Without any blinds to cover the window, the bright neon lights illuminated their naked body in shades of pink, red and blue, turning Fuji’s curved back into their canvas. 

Tezuka watched the changing colours that draped upon the omega’s back, noticing the various marks that decorated the slender figure. From rope burns to sore spots. 

Keeping his cock deep inside the quivering figure, the alpha male slowly bent down, tracing these faded injuries with his lips. He gently placed his lips on the burning skin, sucking lightly to create a new mark,  _ his mark _ . 

“Tezuka… don’t…” Fuji whispered, drawing the white sheet towards him. “Just move… Fuck me, use me…” He whimpered, tightening his twitching entrance. “I don’t need your kindness if you gonna leave me again.” Fuji told the figure hovering above him. Tears were dripping from his closed eyes as Tezuka gently wrapped his arms around the trembling figure. 

“I’m here,” The alpha male replied, kissing the spot behind Fuji’s sculptured shoulder. “I’m not leaving.” He whispered, nudging against the black leather collar that covered Fuji’s elongated neck. 

“Liar.” Fuji replied. “You’ve found it right, your fated one.” The omega continued with trembling voice. “Oishi told me... a year after you left….” “Why are you here… Tezuka?” Fuji asked again, pleading for answer.

Tezuka held the slender body tighter, noticing the drop in temperature as Fuji continued to shiver against his arms. He gently licked the tears dripped down Fuji’s face, before slowly pulling out of the twitched entrance.

The thick manhood grinded the sensitive flesh, sending mixture of pain and pleasure to the omega’s body, and causing Fuji to moans lewdly.

The sound that escaped from his parted lips became more frequent and louder as Tezuka repeated his movement, thrusting deep inside the eager flesh. 

“Haaa-... HAaa… Hnggnnn…” Fuji moaned, biting onto the large sheets.

His body writhed against the thick manhood that kept pounding him, exactly where his sweet spot was located. 

As the thick manhood entered him, again and again, stretching his dripping wet entrance to the limit, the slender omega couldn’t help but to compare.

It was always  _ him _ . Fuji thought to himself, thinking back of the countless alphas and betas that he had spread his legs for. 

It always turn back to the bespectacled male, even after he had found his own fated mate on that day.

Releasing the white bed sheet, Fuji turned his sweat-covered-body around, spreading his arms to the piercing brown eyes. 

Tezuka took him immediately, holding him tightly as the man thrusted deep inside the twitching flesh. With every moans and thrust that made him spilled loads of precum, Fuji wished for time to stop. He didn’t want to let go of this warmth.

“Tezuka…” He whispered, taking the alpha male’s lips against his. 

He parted his mouth and allowed himself be ravished by the invading tongue. 

The kiss was more rough and sensual, compared to the time they were together. It pained him, realizing the other figure had been with someone else.

Tezuka licked the dripping tears off Fuji’s face again, before capturing the swollen lips again. They soon broke it off, in need of air. 

The soft mewl that escaped from Fuji’s mouth was enough to send Tezuka to the edge.

The alpha male started nibbling against the leather collar, trying to bite through the thick fabric. It was one his regret after all.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned again, pushing the mouth away. The omega male quickly covered his neck with his hand. “It’s useless…” He added with a smile.

The prodigy took the opportunity and pushed Tezuka to the side, changing their position.

Sitting on top of the alpha male, Fuji slipped even deeper. He threw his head back, moaning out loud at the thick manhood that continued to penetrate him. 

With a deep breath, the prodigy started moving in, bumping up and down the erect shaft. 

Mixture of precum and his own lubrication leaked out of the stretched hole, staining the bed. 

Tezuka laid on the bed, grasping the moving hips tightly. 

His heart was beating loudly and rapidly. He could hardly breathe or think from the overwhelming impulses, made worse the thick scent that had surrounded them, produced by the clashes of their pheromone. 

Above him, the prodigy’s chest and its erect nipples were put on full display. The glistening skin reflected the bright neon lights with Fuji’s hardened tips begging to be touch. 

Growling loudly, Tezuka gave himself more to the raw desire. 

He sat upright and took the other of the erect nipples with his mouth. He bit through them roughly, eliciting cries from the trembling omega. 

Warm liquid, white in colour and thick, spilled out of Fuji’s manhood, drenching the two men. 

Tears continues to drip as Fuji held him tightly. 

He licked the fallen tears again, trapping the slender figure against the glass. 

Kissing the crying figure again, he thrusted deeply, until it was his turn to spill his seeds inside the exhausted figure. 

“Tezuka….” Fuji whispered his name softly. His hands lingered against the broad shoulders. 

The alpha male kept his manhood inside and pressed forward, kissing the trembling lips until the same hand that lingered next to his heart stopped him. 

“No more…” Fuji told him with a weak smile. “Time’s up...” 

The omega tried to push him away, but he held him tighter. 

“You know…” Fuji whispered through the tight embrace, “I tried… very hard after you left. I even went back to him, my fated one, and yet… I still couldn’t let you go, and he knew it too. He let me go, to be with you, and... I was going to go to Germany to see you. I even bought the tickets and everything but when I heard the news that you found your fated one, I- I had nowhere to go then…” The omega continued, unable to keep the tears away. 

“It’s time to wake up.” He added, prying himself from the comforting warmth. 

With tears dripping down his blue coloured eyes, Fuji held both hands against Tezuka’s chest. 

And the alpha male grabbed it, kissing each tips of the trembling fingers. 

“You were right. I did found him, my fated one.” The ex-captain confessed. “I was mad, drowning in jealousy and insecurities when you said you slept with your fated one.” 

Grasping the soft hands tightly, he continued, “Even though... you said you still chose me. Even though it wasn’t your fault, it was the genetics that drawn you to him. Even though I knew you said you love me, I couldn’t shake the feeling that one day you might decide I was the wrong one.” 

Holding the slender figure around his arms, he breathed in, drowning himself in that familiar scent. 

Although his fated one had a stronger scent, a more alluring scent made only for him, he knew the one wrapped around his arms right now was the one for him.

“So I ran away, thinking it’ll be better to let you be with your fated one, and all this time, I thought you were happy with him, until I heard from Oishi that you started working in the brothel.” 

“I needed the money.” Fuji interrupted him. “Because of my good for nothing alpha’s father.” He smiled weakly, resting his face against Tezuka’s shoulder. 

“He took his own life, wasn’t it…”

“And left us with his debt…”

Closing the gap between them, he pushed forward, snuggling even closer to the warm body. “All this time, I couldn’t shake your face out of my head, not even when I stayed with him. I ended up drowning myself at tennis, almost destroying my shoulder again-“

“I heard about that too…” Fuji chuckled softly. 

He too smiled, missing their small banters. 

“In the end, he left me. He had fallen for someone else, just like me…” 

Forehead to forehead, Tezuka looked through the piercing blue eyes. 

He kissed the trembling lips lightly, reminiscing of their time together. 

“If I had knew then, I would come back immediately and made you mine again. I thought you were happy…” He continued, caressing the wet cheeks that continued to blush red. 

Fuji returned the kiss with a wide smile, clenching his insides that engulfed the alpha male’s manhood. 

“I miss you…” He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the broad shoulder. 

“Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Were you surprised that it ended up a happy ending? hehe.
> 
> This fic actually went longer than I thought it will be as well. Originally, it would be a simple story of Tezuka taking back Fuji from the brothel, but in the end, I like the idea where the two actually found their fated mate but still drawn to each other.
> 
> Comments / Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
